L'amore non si compra
by Ida59
Summary: Una storia d’altri tempi, di dame e gentiluomini, dove l’onore conquista l’amore.


Autore: Ida59 (3-5 maggio 2007)

Beta: Niky, Astry, Earendil (Manuel Lanhart), Ale-chan

Tipologia: one-shot  
Rating: PG

Genere: romantico - introspettivo

Avvertimenti: Nessuno

Riassunto: Una storia d'altri tempi, di dame e gentiluomini, dove l'onore conquista l'amore.

Disclaimer: Questa storiaè di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa

**L'amore non si compra**

Lo sguardo dell'uomo era fuoco nero in cui ribolliva un addolorato disprezzo.

- Così siete venuta a vendermi la vostra preziosa virtù!

L'ira tremava sulle sue labbra sottili, mentre la voce fredda sibilava controllata, ogni parola uno schiocco di frusta:

- Cosa vi faceva credere che io fossi disposto a comprarla?

Sul volto pallido dell'uomo, incorniciato da lunghi capelli neri, la delusione irrigidiva, in una gabbia di severo autocontrollo, lineamenti già di per sé inflessibili: la ruga che gli solcava perpendicolarmente la fronte, proprio sopra il naso, profondamente incisa nella pelle, sembrava ora un doloroso taglio, inferto dalle parole oltraggiose della donna.

- Quale distorta idea avete del mio onore, per pensare che avrei accettato la vostra offensiva offerta?

Lei, bella, giovane e bionda, lunghi boccoli dorati che sfuggivano da una raffinata, ma frettolosa acconciatura, osservava l'uomo, austeramente vestito di nero, la lunga fila di bottoni che chiudevano la redingote fino al collo, che la sciarpa, pure nera, avvolgeva strettamente, lasciando intravedere solo una sottile striscia del candido tessuto della camicia.

Il contrasto, tra la frusciante seta d'intenso turchese dell'abito della Signorina de Witt e la rigorosa tenuta del tenebroso Conte di Damonchester, non poteva essere più stridente, così come, incompatibile, pareva essere l'amara durezza del volto maturo di lui, rispetto alla fresca dolcezza del giovane viso di lei, soffuso dal rossore della vergogna.

- Voi non capite, Signore, ma non avevo alcun'altra scelta!

Nuove fiamme arsero furiosamente negli occhi neri del Conte, che stinse i pugni dietro la schiena, fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, il viso sempre impassibile.

- Potevate sempre offrirvi al Duca di Waltmann, o al Marchese di Lestray!

- E' quello che intendo fare ora! – esclamò con stizzita disperazione la giovane donna, voltandosi per uscire dalla stanza.

In un istante il Conte le fu alle spalle e l'afferrò con impeto per le braccia, ringhiandole nell'orecchio:

- Perché avete scelto di venire da me, _per primo_? – chiese, ponendo l'accento sulle ultime parole.

La Signorina de Witt si girò lentamente, lo sguardo basso.

Solo allora il gentiluomo si rese conto che la stava quasi abbracciando: lasciò la presa e si ritrasse di scatto.

- Forse avete ritenuto che io fossi la "preda" più arrendevole? Che avrei più facilmente e generosamente ceduto, per godere dei vostri anelati favori?

La giovane donna, poco più che ventenne, ora lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi, ma lui continuò, con cattiva ed insistente ironia:

- Troppo impegnato a bearsi di se stesso, forse, il bello ed affascinante Marchese, per cadere ai vostri piedi ad un veloce cenno? Volubile e ricercato da troppe dame, il giovane ed elegante Duca, per aver tempo da dedicare a voi?

Il Conte fece una pausa e si allontanò ulteriormente dalla giovane, lo sguardo nero sempre più infuocato.

Poi continuò, con intima amarezza nella voce, ora roca e profonda, quasi compiaciuto di irridere se stesso:

- Meglio provare prima con il tenebroso e maturo Conte di Damonchester, dalla misteriosa e stupefacente ricchezza. E' solo questo che io ho più di loro, vero? – la incalzò, mentre un tagliente sorriso si adagiava dolorosamente sulle labbra sottili. – Io, che sono molto più vecchio e più brutto di loro, ma anche innegabilmente più ricco: ecco l'unico motivo per il quale avete scelto me!

La Signorina de Witt non rispose a quelle maligne insinuazioni: sembrava ammaliata dallo sguardo del Conte, completamente persa in quelle fiamme nere, che rivelavano alla sua ingenua giovinezza un mondo del tutto sconosciuto, desiderosa sola di bruciare in quel fuoco appena scoperto, senza pensare più a nulla.

- O, a dispetto del mio severo e solitario contegno, o forse proprio per quello, - insistette ancora il Conte, in quel suo perverso desiderio di tormentarsi, - avete pensato che avreste potuto ottenere molto, da me, offrendomi ben poco in cambio, sicura che mi sarei accontentato delle vostre calde e dolci labbra, senza pretendere anche il vostro morbido e seducente corpo?

Il Signore di Damonchester aveva pronunciato le ultime parole con un'ardente intensità, a stento controllata, mentre con lo sguardo avvolgeva intimamente il corpo della donna che sussurrò, con voce appena udibile:

- Forse, volevo solo scoprire… quale inferno arde dietro le fiamme che avvampano tumultuose nei vostri occhi, - un lieve sospiro l'interruppe, - ogni volta che mi guardate, - ancora un istante di silenzio, mentre sprofondava irrimediabilmente in quelle iridi nere, - come state facendo proprio ora!

- Attenta Eleanor! Statemi lontana: potreste bruciarvi! - sussurrò con voce soffocata.

No, questo non lo avrebbe mai permesso: non lei, non la donna che, dopo tanti anni, aveva saputo far vibrare di nuovo d'amore il suo cuore!

- Vi prego, Conte: ho assolutamente bisogno di denaro! – implorò ancora la Signorina de Witt.

- Non voglio il vostro corpo: ancora non l'avete capito? – tornò a sibilare l'uomo, con impassibile durezza.

Poi guardò quel visetto da bimba disperata e le lacrime che traboccavano dalle ciglia tremanti: sapeva bene quale era l'impellente motivo che l'aveva resa disposta a tutto e lui non aveva alcun diritto di trattarla in quel modo indegno.

Quanto la desiderava! E da quanto tempo!

Eppure, aveva sempre pensato che per lui, l'ambiguo Conte di Damonchester, sospettato d'ogni nefandezza, quello splendido gioiello, pieno di luce preziosa, sarebbe sempre stato del tutto inaccessibile.

Invece, ora, avrebbe semplicemente dovuto allungare la mano e lei sarebbe stata sua.

Scrollò la testa, allontanando quel pensiero irrispettoso: no, non così.

Mai!

Cercò di sorriderle ed addolcì la voce:

- Non voglio il vostro corpo, Eleanor, - ripeté, – per quanto possa intensamente desiderarlo, - sussurrò piano, con infinita passione - se non posso avere anche il vostro cuore!

Lo stupore si diffuse sul volto della giovane che per un attimo restò senza fiato, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca dischiusa; infine balbettò, inconcludente:

- Voi… Roger… voi…

- Dimenticatevi di me e dei miei sentimenti. – rispose il Conte, le parole di nuovo seccamente sputate dalle labbra. – Di quanto denaro avete bisogno?

- Ve lo renderò, Signore: ve lo giuro! – affermò Eleanor con enfasi. – Dopo l'improvviso arresto di mio padre, tutti i beni della nostra famiglia sono stati posti sotto sequestro, - s'interruppe per un istante, di nuovo le lacrime a velarle le iridi azzurre, - ma troverò il modo per restituirvelo, Signore, quando mio padre sarà finalmente in salvo.

Con voce turbata e quasi inintelligibile, la giovane donna specificò l'importo che le era necessario e l'uso che ne avrebbe fatto al fine di liberare il padre, la cui esecuzione era stata fissata per l'indomani.

Il Conte sospirò: che piccola, adorabile ingenua era Eleanor!

Quanto desiderava stringerla delicatamente tra le braccia e rassicurarla!

Quanto desiderava sfiorare quelle piccole labbra che disperatamente lo imploravano: piano, dolcemente, con infinito amore!

Si riscosse dai suoi impossibili sogni: ormai doveva dirle tutto.

- Siete una sciocca ingenua, Eleanor: ormai è troppo tardi per cercare di salvare vostro padre e con quella somma, ad ogni modo, non avreste ottenuto nulla. – affermò duramente, - Siete stata ingannata e, questa sera, sareste stata anche derubata!

- No! – Esclamò la giovane fra le lacrime. - Mio padre!

Lentamente il Conte avvicinò la mano al volto di Eleanor e, con delicata dolcezza, le asciugò le lacrime con dita tremanti:

- Non temete, vostro padre a quest'ora è già in salvo, - sussurrò piano, - anche se è costato ben oltre dieci volte la somma che mi avete appena chiesto.

Eleanor non riusciva a credere alle parole che il Conte aveva appena pronunciato, mentre le tergeva il viso con quel tenero e rispettoso gesto.

- Non voglio nulla in cambio e, se non vi foste recata qui da me stamattina, non avreste neppure mai saputo a chi vostro padre deve la sua salvezza. – Spiegò con sbrigativa decisione. – Ho posto l'assoluto silenzio sul mio nome come unica condizione per la sua libertà!

- Voi… voi l'avete fatto per me! – esclamò con voce soffocata.

- Già, sembra proprio che anche l'arido Conte di Damonchester abbia un cuore! - sibilò duramente, mentre un sorriso amaro arcuava le sue labbra: sapeva bene che nessuno avrebbe mai creduto a quell'affermazione!

Ma lui un cuore l'aveva, un cuore che gridava, muto, il suo amore, attraverso le fiamme che gli ardevano negli occhi, fissi su Eleanor, a trafiggerla con intensa passione, trattenuta solo a pena d'estenuanti sforzi.

Lei lo guardava, quasi senza respirare, irresistibilmente attratta da quell'uomo che, di sua spontanea iniziativa ed a sua totale insaputa, aveva salvato suo padre, correndo indubbi pericoli per la propria reputazione, già fortemente compromessa in quel pericoloso tempo di fronde.

L'aveva fatto solo per lei.

Perché l'amava.

Ma, da gentiluomo qual era, non aveva minimamente approfittato della situazione e, anzi, si era sentito profondamente offeso da quella sua indecente proposta, che solo la disperata situazione in cui si trovava l'aveva indotta ad effettuare.

Proprio lei, che neppure sapeva il reale significato di quelle parole, eppure gli aveva offerto il suo corpo, lei che dell'amore non conosceva nulla, neppure il sapore di un bacio delicato o lo sfiorare lieve di una carezza sul viso.

A lui, solo a lui.

Poco prima gli aveva mentito: non si sarebbe mai offerta a nessun altro uomo, solo a quel tenebroso ardore che ormai l'attraeva in modo sempre più travolgente, cui non sapeva più a lungo resistere.

Solo all'uomo che l'amava con quella passione così a fatica dominata e che, senza mai essersene resa conto fino a quel momento, anche lei amava, con l'ingenuo impeto della sua giovinezza.

- Perdonatemi! – mormorò, prostrandosi in ginocchio davanti a lui.

Lo sentì tremare lievemente, mentre si chinava su di lei e, con delicati gesti, la faceva rialzare sussurrando con intensità, il volto appassionato vicino al suo:

- Non vi voglio in ginocchio davanti a me, Eleanor, per nessun motivo, mai!

Ancora una volta si ritrovò immersa nel fuoco nero degli occhi del Conte e, sempre più irresistibilmente, desiderò lasciarsi bruciare dalla sconosciuta passione di quelle fiamme impetuose.

Senza neppure rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, Eleanor si sollevò un poco sulla punta dei piedi e gli sfiorò appena la bocca, con un delicato bacio.

Ardenti sospiri di desiderio vagheggiavano sulle sue labbra roventi, ma Roger rimase rigidamente immobile, senza ricambiare quel bacio che bramava più d'ogni altra cosa al mondo.

Infine, con immenso sforzo, si allontanò dal paradiso, per tornare a bruciare nel suo solitario inferno di disilluso desiderio.

Eleanor vide il Conte, molto più alto di lei, quasi vacillare per un fugace istante, poi socchiudere appena gli occhi, mentre si portava la mano sulle labbra, incredibilmente turbato da quel suo spontaneo e timido gesto d'amore.

Quasi senza respirare, rimase silenzioso a fissarla.

A desiderarla.

A cercare di riprendere, almeno in parte, il controllo di sé.

Riuscì a parlare solo dopo un silenzio che ad entrambi parve infinito e durante il quale i loro sguardi erano sempre rimasti incatenati:

- Non mi dovete nulla, Eleanor, e non mettetevi strane idee per la testa. – rispose infine, di nuovo con voce secca e decisa. – Semplicemente, io e vostro padre stiamo dalla stessa parte.

S'interruppe un attimo, esitante, mentre cercava a fatica di ricostruire la maschera d'indifferenza sul volto, già pentito d'aver lasciato trasparire le proprie intense emozioni, più che mai deciso a mentirle ancora.

Era così giovane e bella!

Non doveva legarla a sé ed al suo oscuro ed incerto destino.

Non poteva comprarne l'amore con la salvezza del padre.

- L'ho fatto per la causa, – sibilò, – non per voi!

Eleanor sorrise: era assolutamente certa che quell'evidente menzogna fosse la più bella dichiarazione d'amore mai sfuggita a quelle labbra sottili, sempre così crudelmente tirate in cupe espressioni.

E fu intimamente felice del reale significato di quelle parole.

- So bene che l'amore non si compra… - si lasciò sfuggire ancora il Conte, in un sussurro delicato, pieno di dolente rimpianto, lo sguardo nero perso in ricordi lontani.

Tra le tante voci che giravano sull'impassibile e misterioso Conte di Damonchester, sulla vera origine della sua stupefacente ricchezza e sulla sua alquanto dubbia reputazione, ve n'era una che raccontava anche di un amore infelice, tanti anni prima, quando era ancora un uomo capace di sorridere.

Una voce che aveva avuto ben poco credito nella raffinata e sdegnosa società che accusava il Conte d'essere uomo senza scrupoli e senza cuore.

Ma Eleanor ora era sicura che quella fosse l'unica voce su di lui che corrispondesse a verità.

Roger era un uomo che sapeva amare intensamente, con vibrante passione, e che sapeva ancora sorridere, proprio con quel tenero sorriso imbarazzato con il quale la stava deliziando in quel momento.

Un uomo che sapeva bene come conquistare l'amore di una donna e che glielo aveva appena dimostrato.

Lo vide di nuovo irrigidirsi ed ancora una volta la maschera calò sul suo volto pallido:

- Dovete andarvene, ora. – le ordinò.

Lo guardò, senza riuscire a capire il motivo di quel nuovo ed inatteso cambiamento.

- Siete rimasta troppo a lungo a casa mia, più tempo di quanto si confaccia alla reputazione di una giovane e bella signorina come voi.

Non avrebbe voluto, ma le stava di nuovo sorridendo: non riusciva proprio ad impedirselo.

Eleanor sembrava aver vinto ogni sua resistenza e lui aveva infranto il giuramento che aveva fatto a se stesso tanti anni prima.

Si era di nuovo perdutamente innamorato.

Ma, forse, questa volta anche per lui brillava la luce della speranza, e non era stata la sua acquisita ricchezza ad accenderla.

Non questa volta.

Eleanor gli stava sorridendo e non gli era mai sembrata tanto bella.

- Quando si saprà della fuga di mio padre, mi sarà rimasta ben poca reputazione da difendere. – sospirò rassegnata. - Le ricchezze della nostra famiglia saranno definitivamente requisite e nessuno oserà più pronunciare il nome dei de Witt in quei raffinati salotti!

- Non appena vostro padre sarà al sicuro e tutto sarà pronto per la fuga definitiva, sarà mia sollecita cura scortarvi personalmente da lui.

Il Conte s'interruppe: il suo viso si rabbuiò ed il sorriso gli scomparve dalle labbra.

Si era reso conto, in quello stesso istante, che la sua fragile speranza era già morta, forse ancora prima di nascere: Eleanor sarebbe partita con suo padre e lui non l'avrebbe mai più rivista.

L'avrebbe perduta, ancora prima di aver potuto accarezzare il pensiero di averla.

La donna sembrò intuire i suoi angosciati pensieri e gli sorrise ancora:

- Cosa vi fa credere che seguirò mio padre, abbandonando la lotta?

Nel silenzio, solo l'impalpabile frullio d'ali della speranza.

- Credete veramente che io possa lasciarvi, Roger, ora che ho finalmente capito d'amarvi?

Le fiamme esplosero, improvvise e totalmente incontrollate, nei profondi occhi neri del Conte, ed il sorriso gli illuminò il volto pallido.

Un sorriso felice.

Un sorriso d'amore.

La giovane donna ricambiò il sorriso:

- Come sono stata sciocca, fino ad ora, a non capire quanto eravate importante per me, Roger! – sussurrò volandogli tra le braccia.

- Vi prenderò sotto la mia protezione, Signora, e nessuno oserà mancarvi di rispetto. – esclamò con fiero impeto. – O dovrà assaggiare il filo della mia spada!

Eleanor si strinse più forte a lui, affondando il viso nel suo petto, cercando ben oltre che protezione.

- Nessuno oserà offendere… mia moglie!

Roger si abbandonò al dolce suono delle sue stesse parole e chiuse gli occhi: la strinse a sé, con rispettoso amore, mentre le sue labbra, con tremante delicatezza, le sfioravano appena la fronte.

Un sogno, forse era solo un sogno.

Il profumo di Eleanor, improvviso, riempì il suo respiro ed acuì il suo già pressante desiderio.

Un sogno non ha profumo.

Ma il profumo di Eleanor era inconfondibile.

La strinse forte a sé, mentre si chinava sulle labbra della donna che amava da tanto tempo, a coglierne finalmente l'inebriante sapore.

7


End file.
